


Camelia

by nidelungen



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidelungen/pseuds/nidelungen
Summary: We forget about spilled wine,but the stain will not be gone.麦姆：《关于我团对策本部室长被轮x之后在我请假去参加朋友婚礼期间他被团长告白了这件事》写H/C的试手……注意车的部分有我的xp（估计过会儿我就会去写他俩白日宣淫了，等我（
Relationships: Albert/Yurius (Granblue Fantasy)





	Camelia

值务室今天格外热闹。麦姆恰好递交了请假条，搞得还在值务室的团员们和阿尔贝尔都有些小小议论，尤其是听到麦姆的请假理由。  
“你要去参加朋友的婚礼啊。”阿尔贝尔仔细回忆了一下麦姆的交际圈，“是怎样的朋友？”  
“是我小时候认识到现在的好友，阿尔贝尔团长。她虽然不像米姆和梅姆那样和我亲密，但是我们之间关系也是不错的。”麦姆这么回答，脸上飞上两朵云霞，“她恰巧要结婚了，并且请我去当伴娘……”  
“那就去吧，记得准时回来。”阿尔贝尔在请假条上仔细写下自己的名字，再把这张条还给了麦姆。  
值务室的几位团员都有些小小议论，不过还是没有开口，麦姆恰巧出去的时候撞到了人，这点更是有议论之处——不过她撞到的人一进来，团员们就都安静下来了。  
“你刚刚一直在听着吧？”阿尔贝尔看着走进来的棕发青年，神情缓和下来。  
“自然。堂堂雷迅卿是觉得自己能力长进了，肯放麦姆副团长回去休假？”尤里乌斯却习惯性的调侃了一句。  
“喂，别那样子说。”习惯性的应答已经成为习惯。  
“那好，”尤里乌斯一脸闲人样，“晚上一起去喝酒吧……稍微有点想了。”  
即使清楚自家亲友现在是有酗酒的问题，阿尔贝尔还是点了头，看着尤里乌斯露出一个难看的笑容，看似轻快的离开了值务室。  
“……骗人也不要做过头了。”阿尔贝尔的声音低下来，可是却有些无能为力。

让尤里乌斯开始酗酒的事情发生在一个多月以前。那天作为对策本部室长的他没有准时从王都受灾的商店街回去骑士团，第二天的时候也是如此，那天雷维翁骑士团出于担心开始四处搜捕，最后在某个贫民窟里的地下妓院找到伤痕累累、完全昏迷过去的尤里乌斯。  
他受了伤，却不是在身体上严重的伤口。皮肉上被鞭子抽打出的伤口可以轻松消去，可被侵犯的股间、强行被精液充斥的身体却不是那么简单就能清洗干净的。他遭受的对待，不是人类理智所能理解的范围。  
只不过是因为动了“谁”的奶酪，便遭受如此悲惨的结果，哪怕经过细心调养，被如此对待也已经是尤里乌斯心中的阴霾、无形的伤口。眼睁睁看着亲友在午夜的梦中发出悲鸣，于白昼的室内饮下烈酒，却对此无能为力，也是阿尔贝尔近来的心结。  
他陪护自己当时昏迷的亲友直至天明，却找不出一丝一毫可以令人安心的方法的丝线。不仅如此，尤里乌斯还开始拒绝一切形式的身体接触，哪怕只是握手。  
雪地上留下的，不仅是一个人的血迹。阿尔贝尔听着团员们的窃窃私语，内心却在思索比起振兴雷维翁更重要的事情。而后，有一件事触动了他。  
“郊区的山茶花园的花期要到了，不知道公爵夫人会不会给人进去参观？”  
“雷维翁公爵夫人？这件事不是问问尤里乌斯大人就行了？”  
——山茶花。确实，尤里乌斯那个养母常住在郊区的丘陵中的一处别墅，别墅附带了一个小园子，她专门在园子里种植山茶花。去那里游览一阵，说不定能改换一下尤里乌斯的心情。

“去看山茶花？”  
尤里乌斯还没喝下一杯酒就得到了告知，以至于有些茫然。阿尔贝尔晃了一下白兰地的杯子：“嗯，听团员说，那边的茶花开了。”  
“我倒是在这边种了点，但是……我也太久没见母亲了。”尤里乌斯看了眼庭院，白色的山茶花在庭院中开放，叶子上落了一点湿润。  
“你母亲在你昏迷的时候来过城里。”阿尔贝尔无意识提了一句，而后才意识到自己说错了话——那位夫人一直是故意装作对孩子毫不关心的样子，只在私下里买过书籍和玩具给尤里乌斯。  
就连这次也是，她让自己的女仆和阿尔贝尔轮流陪护着昏迷的尤里乌斯，而后在他苏醒之前自己带着女仆先回去了郊区，走之前她和阿尔贝尔谈了很长时间，却丝毫不肯让阿尔贝尔明白话中真意，只是用晦涩难懂的语言谈及了山茶花的养护，顺带刻薄了一下自己的养子。  
“我不讨厌她。但是我也不想拜访她。”尤里乌斯叹口气。  
“那就权当路过看看山茶花。”阿尔贝尔这么说着，“就这周末？”  
庭院里的山茶花恰巧落下一朵，白色的重瓣花朵完整的砸在泥土上，一尘不染，随姊妹一同腐朽。尤里乌斯凝视了那朵花很长时间，略有一丝失神。  
“……我死在那里就好了，就像这花一样。”绝望的话语从尤里乌斯的口中吐出，“他们应该杀了我的。”  
不知有意还是无意，他听到阿尔贝尔倒吸一口凉气，随之酒杯被他放在桌面上。  
——不要靠近我，我已污秽，我应独自腐朽。  
而后他的触觉告诉他，人类的肢体从他的视线死角，小心翼翼的搂抱住他，留下不小的空隙。那肢体恰似冬日的日光，没有多余的动作和话语，只是这样的搂着他，予以他温暖。他在怀抱转过身去，看到眼角带着柔光的阿尔贝尔尽可能轻轻地呼吸着，明明无法克制肢体的颤抖，眼神却比磐石更要坚定。  
伸出手去，回以拥抱——事到如今竟已如此艰难。但尤里乌斯还是伸出了手去，回以一个悲伤的搂抱。  
这是他一个月以来第一次不那么抗拒和人接触。

冬日的花园没有多少落雪，也没有雨点。只有严寒的空气刺激肺部。  
尤里乌斯的养母没有多说什么，只是表达一下自己很乐意看到康复的儿子和阿尔贝尔，并且嘱咐仆人们准备房间，不过只有一间可以当晚使用的客房，这下两人只得共寝一室。  
现在尤里乌斯在花园的一侧，凝视着姹紫嫣红的花朵，阿尔贝尔和公爵夫人在另一侧的凉亭里，公爵夫人特意让仆人拿来了香茶，给阿尔贝尔倒了一杯。  
“山茶花盛开了。”她无意识的说出这么一句。  
阿尔贝尔突然有所发问，不知为何，他想问清楚，山茶花的含义。却尚未开口，年老的公爵夫人就开始絮絮叨叨了。  
“我的故乡有个习俗，那就是给柔弱的孩子起女性的名字作为小名，”公爵夫人拿起茶杯，“那孩子刚刚到我家的时候，身子骨相当柔弱，我当时特意给那孩子起名为卡梅莉亚，也算是意外吧。不过再怎么说也是男孩子，就在起大名时听从了他生母生前的请求。”  
“卡梅莉亚，是‘山茶花’的意思吧。”阿尔贝尔敏锐的知觉到。  
“是……我和我那丈夫，都有愧于这孩子。他不关心，而我是不敢关心。我只敢私下里和他说——‘不可怨恨生父，不应厌恶养父’。这话也影响了那孩子吧。”公爵夫人叹口气，即使不是生父母，她或许想过尽心尽力好好对待养子，就像她才是真正的父母一样。  
“您还是尽可能做了您做的事情——我指最近。”阿尔贝尔敏锐的指出这点。隐没的指责是对她曾经因害怕而导致的不负责任，导致扭曲和苦痛伴随尤里乌斯的人生，她难辞其咎。  
“往昔已不可逆转，现今和未来还能挽救。”公爵夫人喝完了香茶，目光看着远处的尤里乌斯，他披着斗篷，仔细的观察着山茶花。  
【谁也不会怜惜泼在地上的红酒，但污点永不离身。没有得到良好养护、被酷暑或是严寒摧毁的山茶花也是如此，即使修剪掉受伤的枝条，依然能看出曾经的伤口。但倘若细心调养，予以其爱、甘雨和阳光，它便会重新生长，于某天再度美好优雅地绽放，恰似曾经的它。】  
阿尔贝尔突然意识到了公爵夫人曾经说出这话的含义。他点点头，而后又喝了香茶。  
“你理解到我当时说的意思了？”年老的公爵夫人笑出来，即使岁月变迁，依然能看出当年回眸一笑百媚生的优雅美人曾经的风采。曾经的她是绽放的玫瑰，而今依然保有玫瑰的香气。  
“谢谢您，”阿尔贝尔低下头，“我理解了。”

尤里乌斯人生里最感谢的是阿尔贝尔，其次是雷维翁骑士团的同事，第三才是养母和养母的女仆们。  
他看着山茶花，回忆起自己年少时陪着养母、在这里种下第一棵山茶花的场景。那时候养父已经毫不避讳自己准备离婚，另外再找一位年轻女性陪伴。虽然最终婚没有离成，但两人就此分居，也算是一种协定。  
她那时已经有了年老的迹象，但还是和尤里乌斯一起填土。不巧，之前不知是特意还是无意，她和园丁一起修建家中的玫瑰时，意外剪下了一缕在玫瑰丛旁读书的尤里乌斯的头发。它落在土中，被她拿起，而后保留起来，那时则放在另一个为山茶花准备的土坑中。  
“就管这棵山茶叫尤里！”她俏皮的笑笑。尤里乌斯那时看着欢笑的她，认定她头脑空空，但还是和她一起，把山茶种了下去。  
那棵山茶现在正浓艳的绽放着，粉色与红色相间的花瓣相当可爱。他凝视着山茶花，突然感觉到纤细的手落在他肩上。  
“在看着什么呢？”养母的声音依然夜莺一般美妙，“去喝杯香茶暖暖身子吧。”  
“……夫人，”尤里乌斯发问了，“我母亲，会嫌弃这么一个儿子吗？”  
“别的我不知道，但是你母亲那时候相当在意你，总是唱着歌，说‘尤里，尤里，我的小尤里’，”养母突然意识到了问题，“她还活着的话，听到你进入雷维翁骑士团时就会一蹦三丈高呢。”  
“死人的意见没有参考价值，夫人。”尤里乌斯转过身来，说起了凉薄话。  
“那你为什么不去问你真正在意的人呢？”他看着养母发问，“阿尔贝尔就在凉亭那里。”  
“什么事情都瞒不过您。”尤里乌斯叹气。他跟着年老女性的步伐一起走到凉亭，意识到的时候，手里已经握着一杯香茶，对面坐着阿尔贝尔。养母打算让女仆把小点心送来，已经进房里去了。  
到嘴边的话语，却说不出口。最后尤里乌斯叹口气，把喉间的大石吐出：“我为我那时候出的事情，感到害怕。”  
阿尔贝尔没有开口回应，他便自顾自说下去：“他们先是抽打我，而后逼着我为他们服务，让我张开嘴，吞服下他们的性器。一开始我没有任何感觉，只是依照他们的命令来，可是他们却变着花样来……刺激我。他们都长于此道，无论是用于行乐，还是用于折磨。”  
“……所以我高潮了。被迫的，屈辱的射出来，却不是在你的怀里，也听不到你的声音，呼唤你的名字，却被污蔑为软弱者的行为。那天到最后我试图封锁上一切知觉，身体却没有遵从。”  
他看着面前磐石一样的人，开口了，那是对他而言最美妙的声音：“……尤里乌斯。”  
“怎么了？”  
“那天是米姆进去那间地下室，找到你的。我是在医务室见到了你，”阿尔贝尔吐出了属于自己的谎言，“你当时和死了一样。”  
“我醒了以后，也是你握着我的手。”尤里乌斯回忆起当时。  
阿尔贝尔点点头，“你一直在哭，在尖叫。哪怕我握着你的手，你的手也依然颤抖着。”  
“那现在呢？”尤里乌斯伸出手去。阿尔贝尔握住那属于研究者的、留下过数次烧伤的手，属于战士的老茧小心翼翼触碰着疤痕，就像是勾画地图一样。  
如果不是养母和女仆一起回来，他们还会继续这样下去。

尤里乌斯再度苏醒时，发现自己站在教堂之中，是教堂的穹顶和地面，玫瑰花窗折射出彩色的光，却没有人在做弥撒，也没有神父，只有他一个人。  
身上的服饰变了。他穿着一件华丽的白色长裙，他记得上次见到这件衣服是在养母的衣柜里，是她的婚纱。眼前遮盖着一层白色的薄雾，头顶佩戴了什么，手上也戴着白色的长手套，但左手中却拿着自己的手杖。紫色的手杖顶端特意有一个蝴蝶的造型，拿在他手里，比花束要合适得多。  
某人在向他一步步走来，尤里乌斯却只觉得自己脚底生根。随之，他掀开了这层薄雾。对方穿着一身白色的礼服，即使不做打理也如晨光般明亮的金色短发，红宝石般的双眼，肤色比起记忆稍稍浅淡一些，应当是化了妆。距离如此相近，却只让人害怕。  
“阿——”  
“请和我结婚，尤里乌斯。”  
——疯了。现在不是他疯了就是阿尔贝尔疯了，或者两个人都疯了。却没人开口，指出这个事实。  
教堂的彩光兀自转动，自穹顶上突然落下白光，落在他们两人身上。仿佛是为这光呼应一样，尤里乌斯眼睁睁看着阿尔贝尔握住他的右手，另一只手则替他在无名指上，小心翼翼的戴上蓝宝石的戒指——  
尤里乌斯睁开眼睛。面前是昏暗的房间，月光透过窗，洒落进小房间里。阿尔贝尔在他身边，盖着另一床被子，安稳的呼吸着。  
手脚麻痹了。无法移动，无法开口，口干舌燥。尤里乌斯试图理顺自己的呼吸，却让呼吸越发急促。就在此时，另一边的阿尔贝尔动了一下，睁开眼睛，“尤里乌斯？”  
被冲动驱使着急促呼吸，很快会发展为过呼吸，大概这样下去要昏过去的时候——尤里乌斯眼睁睁看着阿尔贝尔起身，而后一下压在自己身上。他捏住尤里乌斯的鼻孔，以他的口包住尤里乌斯的口，平稳的吹送着气。一次，两次，而后再度重复一次。  
“好点了吗？”阿尔贝尔轻轻问着。  
“——还好。”从过呼吸里解脱出来也算是一种好。  
“你做噩梦了。”阿尔贝尔的话语如同天雷剑一般锋锐。  
“我梦到……那个……”  
“直说无妨。”  
“……我们在教堂结婚。”  
阿尔贝尔的手小心翼翼地放在额头上，不仅是自己的，还有尤里乌斯的。  
“怎么了？”尤里乌斯颤抖着发问了。  
“你现在没发烧就好。”阿尔贝尔叹口气，而后倒回去床上，躺好。  
就这样相安无事了一阵子，尤里乌斯深呼吸一次，开口了，“……我有个不情之请，阿尔贝尔。”  
“说吧。”阿尔贝尔本来已经背过身，又转了回来。  
“亵渎我的身体，就像他们做的那样。”苦痛的音色自尤里乌斯的喉间响动，于口中发出。  
“……你在说什么胡话。”一时半会阿尔贝尔愣了。  
“求你了，就当是半夜的胡作非为。”  
那苦痛而无解的声音，令阿尔贝尔下定了钢铁般的决心，“你是真心实意的，要和我做那种事情？”  
尤里乌斯点点头。而后他开口了：“之后怎么看待我都可以，哪怕杀了我。”  
他听到衣服和被子摩擦的沙沙声，随即，和那天晚上一样，阿尔贝尔钻进了他的被窝里，搂住了他。两人贴合紧密，恰似藤蔓与枝条。  
随之，柔软的唇贴在另一双唇上，舌尖探入口中，和另一条柔软的舌尖互相贴合、爱抚着。尤里乌斯伸出手去，抚摸着阿尔贝尔的脊背，隔着一层布料，也能感觉到热量。  
这个吻结束的时候，两人都有些气喘吁吁，粘连的银丝自口中拉出。  
“我做不到，”阿尔贝尔开口了，“因为那会伤到你。”  
“即使如此亲近，吗？”尤里乌斯发问了。  
“是。我在做接下来的事情之前，要向你道歉——对不起，尤里乌斯。”阿尔贝尔的声音带着沉静。  
随即，他身体发力，把自己最好的亲友压在身下。炽热的赤色双瞳里却没有闪动着支配的欲求，而是温柔又坚定的某种感情。恰似巧克力一般浓郁，又火焰一样燃烧着。  
而棕色的双瞳似乎领悟了什么，回应着那感情的欲求。

热。  
热到稍微有些不舒服，却又不肯放弃。  
尤里乌斯抚摸着自己脖颈上留下的痕迹，还带着体温，或许明天起来就能看到脖子上的红色痕迹，那是阿尔贝尔留下来的吻痕。  
他刚刚吻了数次的脖颈，深吻也给予了尤里乌斯不止一次。现在那对形状完美的唇张开，连其内的喉道一起，为尤里乌斯挺起的性器服务着，鼻息打在股间的皮肤与阴囊上，显得越发情色。男性的身体内部相当温热，辅以情热时则越发的烧灼。  
即使为这感情推动着，尤里乌斯还是泼了盆凉水过去：“……你已经习惯这么做了？”  
立刻阿尔贝尔就停了下来，抽离了口唇，理了一下短发，“这是前戏，而且是第一次。”  
“呵呵……”尤里乌斯捂着嘴，笑了出来，“那随你心意吧。  
一切的根源还是自己的自卑。无法割舍的痛苦在这种奇妙的时候，却得到了某种宽慰。我是被丢弃的那个孩子吗？我已经身染污秽了吗？那样的自我质疑被快感淹没、被热度燃尽，只留下一片空白。  
回过神来，尤里乌斯才发觉自己直接高潮了。阿尔贝尔放开了他，喉咙一动，咽下了什么，而后开口：“……苦的。”  
“直接喝下了在用药物调理身体的人的精液，雷迅卿原来有折磨自己的喜好吗？”  
“你又在乱吃什么？”这下阿尔贝尔更愣了。  
“汉方药，对治疗内伤很有效的那种，效果还不错。”尤里乌斯故意摆了个晃袋子的手势。  
“搞不懂你，”阿尔贝尔的语气里带着不易察觉的甜蜜和宠溺，但主要还是烦恼，“我以为你害怕这些，你却接受了。”  
“……是啊，为什么，我会接受你。”  
太温柔了，让人无所适从，却又想要靠近——那种奇妙的感情在折磨着尤里乌斯。  
“只是单纯的，看见你就会有所欲望，但又想让你更好享受，而不是纠结在单纯一个人身上。我真的是值得你这么对待的人吗？我是会被你托付感情的人吗？还是我只是陪你度过一晚上，供你发泄的人选？”尤里乌斯把毛球一般的质问从喉中吐出，“还有……我的身体已经遭受过这般对待，我恐怕不能再回应你的感情，可是为什么……”  
“你不是不能，而是不敢。抬起头来吧，我的亲友。就当作是……证明自己。”那双战士的手轻轻放在他的脸上，小心翼翼的触碰着。  
“你不在乎我被那样对待过，这件事情吗？”尤里乌斯对这件事情，再度的发问。  
“我在乎。而且我在这件事上说了谎——最早到那里找到你的不是米姆，是我，米姆比我晚了十分钟。”  
“那你当时，难道……？”  
搂抱着那个昏过去的自己，轻声啜泣地人。尤里乌斯回忆起那时那个隐约地男性啜泣声，即使压得很低，也能听出来和阿尔贝尔的声音相似。他哭了不知多长时间，而后开口说了一句话，又在他的手上落下轻轻一吻，而后才抱起自己，接下来才是米姆惊讶的询问声。  
他就是在那个人的怀抱里，直接昏迷了过去。再度苏醒，已经是一周之后的事情。那天也是阿尔贝尔握着他的手，眼睛里布满血丝。  
【为什么……为什么？为什么要让我的恋人，被这么对待？】  
那仿佛自我质问、又像是质问整个世界的话语，又在此时在尤里乌斯的耳边回响。  
那时候阿尔贝尔就已经告白过了——只是，他没有听见。  
“察觉过来，我发现自己已经爱上你了。这之后我就没再和谁做过。那天，我是准备等你回来之后和你说这件事的，可你却被掳走了……”阿尔贝尔喉中发出的，是比那天还要沉痛地声音。  
“而后你进了那间妓院里，找到了我，你当时哭了。”尤里乌斯最后翻找回了自己的喉咙。  
“……被你听到了？”  
“我那时候奄奄一息，但意识还清醒着。”  
两人就这样说完，闭口，互相凝视了很长时间，最后是阿尔贝尔先开口了，“现在已经可以哭了，尤里乌斯。”  
这个晚上剩下的时间，尤里乌斯都在哭。狠狠地哭，两人的枕头都被他的泪水染湿了。

“阿尔贝尔团长好像在去郊区的时候找了新女伴呢，麦姆姐。”  
迎接休假回来的麦姆时，梅姆突然来了这么一句，“明明阿尔贝尔团长一个多月前就开始拒绝女生的追求了，难道麦姆姐你……”  
“没有的事！”麦姆差点打算敲梅姆的额头，而后温和下来，“大概阿尔贝尔团长也想安定下来了吧。”  
“是呢，团长这段时间总在陪尤里乌斯大人……大概是真的打算安定下来了吧。”米姆拿了茶水过来，“难道说？”  
“他们真的和之前我们猜的那样了？”麦姆一愣。  
这下最为茫然的反而是梅姆，“麦姆姐，你和米姆姐之前聊了什么啊？”  
“这种事谁说的清楚？感情可是很不好把握的。”米姆笑了出来，“对了，团长一个半小时前午睡去了，让我几分钟后去叫他。”  
“我也去我也去！”梅姆当场就跟着二姐一起蹦跳出了值务室，留下一脸茫然的麦姆。  
（不对啊，阿尔贝尔团长他怎么开始午睡了？）  
麦姆正打算把最不靠谱的可能扔出去，就听到走廊另一头梅姆发出一声鬼叫，米姆则坏笑起来。麦姆立刻起身，冲了过来。  
“你们搞什……？”麦姆看了房门大开的卧室里一眼。在四柱床的纱帘里安睡着的不止是阿尔贝尔，还有尤里乌斯。明明是午睡，两个人却都脱了衣服，裸露在被子外的、青年们的脖颈上，还留着红色的印记。  
麦姆只剩下把两个人叫起来检查身体的想法了。  
更巧合的是，这时候阿尔贝尔睁开眼睛，明显醒了：“麦姆？梅姆……怎么……”  
“那个，团长……”麦姆愣了一阵子，立刻把自己的姐妹们推了出去，利落的关上房门，只留下一句话：“没什么事的话你们好好休息！”  
至于半个小时之后米姆的笑响彻整个值务室，梅姆的世界观遭到了重大挫折，还有麦姆试图和自己的妹妹们解释同性恋人是什么情况，结果被推门而入的自家上司撞见，这就是另一件事了。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Atropa,who give me really lots of help and dream.


End file.
